


Lancer Artoria stars with her Master in an amateur porno

by NeedsMoreYogurt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Filming, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreYogurt/pseuds/NeedsMoreYogurt
Summary: Artoria Pendragon propositions two staff members in Chaldea to join her and Master in filming an amateur gangbang porno. Not much else need be said.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly getting into the swing of writing things regularly. Here's a little something that I cooked up while figuring that out!

**Chaldea, one of the Staff Rooms…**

“Hey bro, can I ask you something?” one staff member, lying on the couch on his break, fiddling with a stress-relief toy, asks his companion.

“What is it?” replies the other staff member while at his laptop, typing out some documents that needed to be passed to Da Vinci later. He’s hardly giving his fellow any attention, these documents were really important, and he was the type of guy to get important things done sooner rather than later.

Compare that to the guy lying on the couch right at that second, his fingers squeezing the life out of a foamy green sponge shaped like a fern tree, an unworried but utterly bored expression on his face as he stared into the toy in his hand.

“Who do you think is hotter? Artoria, or Scathach?”

The sounds of typing immediately cease and the one at his laptop swivels around on his chair, giving his friend a stern look.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I mean’? Two women Lancer servants, both ridiculously hot. Who do you think is hotter?”

A deep sigh escapes the man, he wants to just ignore the question and return to his work, but he felt that his overly-horny friend needed to hear this.

“Listen, dude, you’ve been talking about getting it on with Servants for weeks now. It’s a pipe dream, get over it.”

The friend seems offended at this statement. He practically crushes the stress-relief toy in his newly angered grasp.

“Are you kidding me, bro? All I asked was who you thought was more attractive!”

Another sigh comes out of him. He knew his friend’s tactics, and he knew he was simply about to propose another hair-brained scheme to flirt with Servants and was merely trying to break the ice with the seemingly innocent question.

“I know what you’re thinking, okay dude? You’re still mentally reeling, after all these months of working here, that we work in a facility populated by unnaturally attractive Servants from legend, most of whom, need I remind you, can atomize you in an instant if they feel like you’re taking advantage of them, and a good amount of whom have no moral compunctions to avoid doing so?”

His friend raises an eyebrow.

“Okay bro, that last part being a deterrent is debatable, honestly.”

“Wow. Have you considered the fact that they’re all bonded to one Master? Don’t you think it’s more likely they’d go for him instead?”

“That’s too much power for one man to have! He can’t take all of them!”

“Unbelievable. You’re not wrapping me up in this, okay? Why don’t you ask one of them out yourself?”

“Bro, you’re not listening to me! I seriously need to know which one you find more attractive!”

“Seriously dude?”

“Bro, I’m doing this for you, not for me!”

While the sheer cheek of that statement is stinging the exasperated staff member, he swivels back around to look at his screen.

“You can pick one of them and then go after them. Then tell me how it goes, alright?”

He hears the dude behind him leap off of the couch.

“I’m not gonna stop asking until you tell me, bro.”

“Dude, please-”

“Artoria or Scathach?”

“It’s not… I’m telling you I’m not interested…”

“Broooo, answer the question-!”

“Alriiiight! Fine!”

The man swivels back again in a rage and yells out in an unmistakable ‘tired of your shit’ tone. He takes a moment to collect himself, then sighs for the third time.

“You said Lancer Artoria, right?”

“Well yeah, bro. Saber’s still super cute though, but I’m sticking to just these two to make it simpler.”

With this knowledge, the man ponders a bit, turns back to his laptop, and then finally gives his answer.

“I dunno, I-I guess I like blondes so… Artoria.”

“Theeeere’s my man! He’s got a soul after all!”

“Now if you’re going to propose some plan for me to be your wingman, don’t.”

“Bro, I’m not gonna! You’ve made it very clear! And honestly, you are right, it’s a pipe dream. That doesn’t mean we can’t talk about how attractive they are though, right?”

“Dude, if word gets around about you fantasizing about Servants, you’re probably gonna be a stain on the ground the next time I see you.”

“Nobody’s gonna know! They’re not gods!”

“Some of them are. And others are masters of stealth with Presence Concealment. Actually… y-y’know what? They all are if they go into their spirit forms. And you’re one dumbass.”

“Well shit, I got you to admit that you like Artoria, so I guess you’re in this boat going down shit creek with me, aren’t you?”

The man scoffs, confounded by the sheer audacity of his friend.

“So? All I said was that I like blondes! And… well okay, she has a really pretty face, and I honestly think that her full armor looks really flattering on her but… aw damn it, I’ve said too much! This conversation’s over, okay?”

“Too late bro. I agree with everything you said. And if I’m being real here? If Artoria heard you say all that? She’d be super appreciative of it.”

There’s a knock on the door suddenly. The two men freeze in place, realizing with dread that they’d been getting a bit too excited and that they may have been exerting their voices too much. They look at each other, trying to determine who was going to open the door. With a gulp, the overeager fellow who started this topic of conversation carefully steps over to the door, opening it with a press of the button on the wall.

To his dismay, the door opens to reveal a woman standing in front of him, a blonde woman in armor with a strikingly pretty face, smiling softly with a gentle gaze in a way that would usually put most people at ease.

“Good afternoon. And you’re right. I did indeed find those comments about my appearance agreeable.”

(“Busted…”)

(“Oh god no…”)

The King of Knights, Artoria Pendragon, allows herself into the room, stepping inside with a stoic grace that puts both men in perpetual awe. Even at her average height, shorter than both of these men, she stands in such a self-assured manner that it makes her seem proud and larger than life. And yet there is a serene gentleness to her posture as well, in the way she walks, the way she stands, the way she nods in greeting to both of the staff members with her eyes closed.

Her perfect blonde hair tied in a braided bun gives off the clear aura of regality, as does the shining armor she wears and the flowing blue robes underneath it. Combined with her steady posture, she is unmistakably a stalwart king and knight.

Despite his previous assurance that they’d be safe from Artoria’s potential wrath, and despite Artoria’s current pleasant demeanor, the dude can’t stop sweating, and his friend has his jaw agape that the subject of his brief affection was suddenly right there as if called to this place by his comments.

“So uh… h-how much of that did you hear?” the man at the laptop asks her.

Artoria answers matter-of-factly as if it was no big deal, her facial expression never wandering as she nods.

“I believe the first thing I heard was your friend inquiring about who was more attractive between me and Scathach.”

(“Crap… she heard it all.”) The pit in his stomach grew.

“I apologize for having eavesdropped on you both, that was unbecoming of me. However, I believe this to be most fortuitous timing. And that is because…” Artoria trails off.

The two men briefly snapped out of their fear and blink at Artoria as she continues, while her armored fingers gingerly flick at her golden bangs of hair. To their disbelief, there’s a noticeable blush forming on Artoria’s nose that she desperately tries to hide.

“... I would like to proposition the two of you.”

Silence hangs in the air, a stillness permeates the room, so thick that you could cut it with Excalibur. No one moves as the implications of what Artoria just suggested take a moment to sink in.

…

And then, there is an explosion of flabbergasted shock.

“EHHHHHHHHH?!”

\----

**Later, in one of the Break Rooms…**

The two staff members, after retrieving a video camera and a stand on Artoria’s instructions, file into the Break Room, closing the door behind them, to find the Master of Chaldea already waiting there, sitting on the white couch and staring at the glass table in front of him, looking antsy.

“O-oh… hey there, you two. You’re on time.”

The staff members approach him while looking just as nervous. All three of them must be wondering: (“Is this really happening? Are we really about to do this? This is crazy!”) The lewd-minded dude who started all of this with his innocent question pipes up, being the first one to voice this particular thought out.

“So… we’re really gonna…”

“Yep,” Master replies.

“And all we have to do is wait for Artoria here…?”

“Ohhh yeah,” Master affirms.

Artoria had explained the situation to them earlier. She and Master had become something of an item quite a while ago and had already slept together many times. Now they were looking for ways to “spice it up”, and recently, Master had inadvertently revealed to her his collection of illicit doujinshi.

In many of them, there was a single woman, and multiple men banging her at once.

Now Valentine’s Day was approaching, and Master and Artoria had somehow come to the decision to proposition two male staff members to join them in a foursome, while filming the whole affair, with said film serving as Master’s Valentine’s Day present. The staff members would be compensated fairly for their participation, as well as for putting the final video together. Artoria was truly lucky to stumble upon men eager to go at her who happened to have video editing skills AND a professional video camera lying around.

As the staff members make sure the video camera is set up properly, they notice that the Master of Chaldea was failing to shake off his nervousness. His hands were squeezing at the material of the couch where he sat, then he stood up and kept pacing around the room, around the glass table, with his arms stiff at his sides and his feet practically stomping.

“Hey, man, are you okay? Don’t you really want to do this?” one of the staff members asks him.

The Master stops suddenly, his body still to the point of looking frozen, before he turns to his fellow men in the room and falls defeated back into the white couch.

“Of course I really want to do this… it’s just… you know that feeling you get when you’re about to get something you really want, but because you want it so bad, you’re really nervous about something screwing it up? O-or if it’s not going to turn out as good as you’d hope?”

“.... uh-huh?”

“Kinda like… like sleeping with someone you like for the very first time?”

“Hang on, haven’t you slept with Artoria before?”

Master looks down, his face flushing pink almost instantly.

“Y-Yeah, I have… but…”

Master wrings his hands together in an attempt to get rid of his nerves.

“... this’ll be the first time we ever do something like this. Like, I guess what I mean is… less that you’ll be sleeping with someone you like for the first time, and more… that someone you like is willing to indulge in your specific kink for the first time. A-And I’m super excited but… also really, really scared. Like, what if Artoria doesn’t like it? What if something interrupts us? I dunno…”

As the staff members perform the final preparations for the camera, the cool-headed one tries to reassure the Master of Chaldea.

“Well, I mean, before she came and asked us about it, I had my misgivings about trying to sleep with Servants. Y’know, thought it was a pipe dream, yadda yadda. But hey, Artoria seems pretty comfortable with this. Weird for a king, I’d think she’d be more uptight. But she must really like you, huh?”

Master scratches the back of his head.

“Less that and more that, I’m the one who really likes her. I mean, she’s beautiful and strong, noble at heart, and she’s carried me through so many battles now… since the beginning she’s been with me… we only really opened up after Camelot but…”

“Hey, c’mon man, don’t sell yourself so short. You said it yourself, you’ve been with each other for so long, it’s only natural for you to be close, right? The fact that she’s willing to do this for you means that she really trusts you, so I think you should trust her to be able to get through this too, y’know? This’ll all go smoother if you have confidence.”

Master thinks on it for a second, then sighs and smacks his hands on his cheeks to wake himself up.

“I-I guess you’re right. Okay… no more moping, we’ve all committed to it, so there’s no going back.”

It’s right then that the door opens and Artoria steps in, still in her pristine armor.

“Ah, seems I’m the last one, and it seems the camera is well and ready. Alright, are the two of you familiar with your parts?”

The two staff members eagerly nod.

“Yep.”

“Yeah!”

Artoria then turns to her Master.

“We’re counting on you to give us the general direction you want, Master. Are you ready?”

The Master of Chaldea nods, and stands, ready to take on one of his greatest challenges yet.

“Right. Let’s do this!”


	2. The Film Itself

_This chapter is written from a perspective within the in-universe pornographic film itself. Think of it as you’re reading a text representation of Master and Artoria’s work!_

\----

Inside the break room, a young man, the sole Master of Chaldea, relaxes on the white couch, striking up a conversation with two other men, who appear to be staff members at Chaldea. They seem to be waiting for something, or someone…

And just as their conversation reaches a peak, there is a knock heard on the door.

“Oh man, she’s finally here,” one staff member pipes up.

“Bro, we’re really gonna do this, huh?” the other asks while fidgeting his brains out, clearly a little overeager.

“Hey, quiet, both of you, please?” the Master asks pleadingly.

The Master of Chaldea steps up to the door, and pressing the button on the wall, opens it to let their invited guest inside.

“Artoria, you’re here!” Master answers the door with a smile.

The woman knight known as Artoria Pendragon, wielder of the holy lance Rhongomyniad and a mighty Servant of Chaldea, who has worked with Chaldea and alongside her Master faithfully for a long time, steps into the break room.

“Of course. I will be wherever you call me, Master. That is only natural.” she responds with a serious look on her beautiful, youthful face. Artoria may have been an absolute beauty, one who carried herself with the dignity of a knight in her full, shining armor, but her demeanor was professional to the point of being seemingly cold. She answered her Master practically, none of her words were wasted and they all had purpose. And she carried herself steadily like forged steel, there was no weakness in her step.

However, when she walks inside, she allows herself one moment of brief surprise upon seeing that two other men were with her Master in the break room. Though she doesn’t show it on her face, seeing the two colors her next question slightly.

“Master, what is this about?”

Where normally she would have simply asked her Master for orders, this time, she expressed clear confusion about her circumstances.

“Ah, here Artoria, why don’t you sit down?” Master carefully takes Artoria by the hand and leads her to the white couch where he had been sitting earlier.

“Er… okay…?”

The two staff members don’t take their eyes off of Artoria for a second while they wring their hands to work their anxieties off. As Artoria seats herself, she notices a video camera on a stand, pointed directly at her and the couch from across the glass table that sat in front of her. She looks directly at it, her eyes locking with the lens.

“Is that a…?”

Her Master, while standing off-camera, clears his throat, prompting Artoria to blink and turn her gaze to him.

“So, A-Artoria… how much experience do you have in… er…”

Now that Master was asking her a question, Artoria recovers her stoic demeanor, sitting up straight and unwavering, with her hands on her knees to appear formal, and answers Master’s question matter-of-factly.

“I believe you, of all people, should be most aware of my experience, Master. We have been in many battles since you summoned me, and I have been in many more in life, and in my time as a Heroic Spirit.”

Her Master blinks, clears his throat again, and regains his composure.

“N-Not that Artoria. I was actually gonna ask… how much… sexual experience, do you have?”

Artoria is not expecting that, and her eyes widen ever so slightly. Even then, she answers matter-of-factly.

“There was a time in my human life that I was wed. It is only natural that I would gain experience from that.”

Her Master speaks again, though this time, he appears to have found some steadiness of his own, and no longer stammers.

“Right. Well, I’ve been talking with my friends here about it, and they were pretty eager to see for themselves.”

The two staff members greet Artoria with grins on their faces.

“Hey there, Miss Pendragon.”

“Can’t wait to get started!”

Master turns back to Artoria with a gentler smile compared to them. “Sorry, they’re really eager. They brought the video camera too.”

Artoria has a moment to take this all in, and against all odds, some emotion finally comes through on her face, and a blush forms on her nose and her mouth remains open as she tries to find the words, but is unable to. It is now Artoria’s turn to be nervous, but she eventually responds after she clears her own throat and attempts to regain her former steadiness.

“S-So… you’re simply asking me to have sex with the three of you.”

Artoria shyly looks away for a brief second while fiddling with her bright golden hair.

“I will be honest, Master. I… do not know why you would wish to be with me, specifically. You command many more Servants than just me, and surely they would be more pleasing to the eye… but a knight must still remain faithful, especially a Servant.”

She manages to regain her composure once more, and manages a smile as she speaks.

“If it is your wish, Master, I would be glad to grant it.”

Hearing that, the Master of Chaldea can’t help but smile while his two staff member friends high five each other behind him.

“Awesome. I knew you’d be understanding Artoria.”

His smile slowly transforms, shrinking and then bending into a knowing smirk.

“Now, if you don’t mind, you can start stripping! Make sure the camera gets it all, okay?”

Artoria nods, but she blushes again, more fiercely.

“R-Right…”

Her hands slowly, nervously, rise from her lap, allowing the full sight of her sleek armor. She grasps the pauldron on her shoulder and unbuckles it, slowly placing it on the glass table. With her bare shoulders visible, and just a bit more of her physique exposed, the audience of men lick their lips as they watch.

Artoria then goes to undo her breastplate, and makes sure to go at it slowly, each buckle and strap undone with ease, her expert hands slowly trailing up her back. When she grasps the sides of her breastplate, the men watch in anticipation as she lifts it off. Her sleeveless blue leotard now shows itself, clinging tightly to her fit body, showcasing her slim waist and her large, plump breasts, which jiggle subtly as they are freed from her armor. The generous cleavage window on her leotard allows their supple skin to show, rippling gently and shining under the break room’s light.

Artoria stands up, still blushing, and performs a striptease as she bends her hips, looking at the camera as she reaches down to remove her armored boots. Each piece of her armor is discarded into a corner of the room to be ignored, followed by her long ballroom gloves and her thigh-highs, revealing more of her limbs and her perfect, glowing skin.

“That’s enough, Artoria.” Master exhales and speaks as soon as Artoria is left in just her leotard with bare arms and legs. She presents herself in front of the camera with her knees bent and her hands on her chest, and her blush grows fiercer as Master approaches her, having already removed his shirt and slowly undoing his belt.

“C’mere Artoria,” Master hugs Artoria closer to him.

“M-Master…” Artoria stammers as her gaze darts about, unable to simply look her Master in the eye, until he inches his face closer, prompting Artoria to close her eyes and pucker her lips.

The two begin sucking face, their lips pressed into each other and making out for a short while, while Artoria and Master hug each other for balance, before going ham-wild, their lips practically attacking each other and their tongues invading each other’s mouths.

They break off here and there to breathe and let a strand of drool hang from between their lips, then go at each other again. Artoria’s knees buckle and her posture melts into Master’s grasp, as all her energy goes into her lips and pleasuring her Master with them.

Their tongues wrestle with each other and their saliva mixes freely, while their eyes start to glaze over and both of their faces begin to feel extremely hot, and with how close they are, they end up sharing their body heat with each other, only growing even hotter in the process.

From behind them, the murmurs of the two staff members can be heard, and they’re clearly getting a bit impatient.

“Ooh… c’mon, let’s get to the main event…”

“Yeah… I can’t wait much longer, bro…!”

Master, hearing these complaints, eventually breaks off the long kiss and lets Artoria down onto her knees slowly. Artoria blinks and looks up at her Master, who is panting excitedly, and she notices for a moment that she is unable to see his eyes from under his bangs.

Master reaches down to Artoria’s chest, his hands grasping her breasts and squeezing.

“Nnn… Master… you want… my breasts…?”

“Of course I do… I can never get enough of them…” Master rambles as he fondles the pair of tits, bouncing them in his hands while making sure the camera was getting all of it.

“They’re the perfect size and shape, they’re fun to squeeze, and I love the reactions they’re getting out of you, Artoria… just… hold still for a sec, Artoria.”

Master then pinches his fingers onto the leotard under Artoria’s tits, pulling down suddenly. Artoria’s leotard is yanked downward, and her giant breasts flop out of her cleavage window, blurring as they bounce violently and then fall into place, her pink nipples and underboob now exposed in front of Master’s crotch. Artoria yelps and gapes, embarrassed that her body could be exposed in such an indecent way, and then she notices that Master is pulling his pants down.

His erect dick springs out, pointed like a straight arrow, and she looks in amazement as she realizes what her Master wants to do to her. Deciding to be proactive about it, she leans forward, softly pressing her chest onto Master’s crotch, squishing her pillowy breasts against him, his dick being pushed and trapped against their overwhelming plushness. She leans forward even more to peck his stomach, pressing her soft and warm lips onto him, still slick with spit from their makeout session, with an audible “mwah”. Master greatly appreciates the feeling of his own dick being bent and pressed against his navel by a pair of fat tits, as well as the sight of said tits squashed around him. It’s warm and comfortable, and yet also puts a skip in his heartbeat, knowing that Artoria is pleasuring him with her breasts.

She leans back to release Master’s penis, which flops back into position like a joystick waiting to be tugged at, an offer she takes up as she grips his base and playfully pumps his foreskin, before slowly aligning it with her cleavage, letting the cockhead catch on the edge of her skin. She gazes up at Master with puppy-dog eyes, prompting him to grip both of her shoulders, thanking her for her initiative with a smile and a pant before he thrusts his hips forward.

Master’s long, warm shaft buries itself between Artoria’s tits, and the force of it entering causes the skin of her breasts to ripple. Artoria closes her eyes and lets her Master go at it, fucking her tits without restraint. The camera catches the sight of Master’s penis going in and out of Artoria’s cleavage, her breasts jiggling violently against his crotch repeatedly, while she demurely places her hands at her lap, her elbows squishing her breasts together to better massage Master with.

“Master… i-is this good…?” Artoria asks.

Master nods in the affirmative without stopping, and from offscreen the two staff members come closer, one of them taking and moving the camera to film Artoria from above her.

“Man, Artoria, watching you serve your Master with those breasts of your’s is making me go wild…”

“Yeah… c’mon Artoria, help us out… you’ve got two free hands, don’t you?”

Artoria’s brow furrows, but she nods as two more erect dicks come into view close to her face. It seems the two staff members have already disrobed offscreen as well.

The two penises press their pink cockheads against her cheek, kissing her with their warm tips, prompting Artoria to click her tongue in annoyance. She was gladly servicing Master, but the presence of his two friends puts a glare in her eyes. Even so, she obediently brings her hands up to grasp their dicks.

The staff members coo in appreciation, the one holding the camera making sure it was steady enough to capture Artoria giving them both handjobs while she was still being tittyfucked by Master.

She grips both their bases and pumps their foreskin rapidly, her delicate, ladylike fingers gripped around their thick shafts and travelling back and forth on their lengths. She stares at the dicks as she does so, breathing deeply and getting a feel for their warmth and girth in her hands.

“How’s it feel gripping a different lance for a change? Does it feel good in your hand?” the staff member rambles as he indulges himself on Artoria’s handjob.

Artoria stops herself from grumbling, but does stop to say something in response.

“Are you going to keep talking? It’s irritating…” she remarks with a serious look on her face, with a glare befitting her status as king, even as her giant cow tits were still visibly bouncing against Master’s crotch.

“Oh yeah? Sorry about that, guess you’ll have to distract yourself on my dick then, Artoria…!”

She clicks her tongue again, and then decides to shut the annoying man up. Without warning, she closes her eyes, brings his penis closer and kisses it.

“W-woah there, Artoria!”

He yelps as she smooches his tip, but then relaxes in her grasp, letting out a little whine. She pumps his dick more fiercely as she inches her face closer to his crotch, enough that she can reach out her tongue to lick him from his base. She drags her tongue across his length, covering it in a sheen of her spit. When her tongue reaches his tip, she resumes kissing it, covering his cockhead in her wet lips.

The staff member grits his teeth, unprepared for Artoria to strike back at him like this. Her tongue sends some strange feelings into him as it drags itself along his dick, her spit slathering his penis and lubricating it, getting on her fingers as she resumed pumping it with her hands…

“Y-Yeah… that’s good shit Artoria. I didn’t know you wanted my dick so bad… I- oooah!”

He moans when Artoria suddenly covers his cockhead completely in her lips, sucking on the tip of his dick, her tongue swirling about on it and covering it in even more of her spit. All the while she moans into it, her hot breath clouding the penis and making it throb excitedly.

“Hey, no fair! Gimme some of that tongue action too, Artoria!” the other staff member pipes up even as Artoria’s other hand is still jerking him off.

She obliges, breaking off of one staff member’s dick to service the other, giving it much the same attention in kissing it, licking it, sucking on its tip. Her face, while not having lost its air of seriousness, looks especially lewd with her lips and tongue extending to service the dicks in her hands, all while her nose and cheeks kept growing a brighter red.

Her Master grins as he sees how Artoria is servicing his two friends.

“You’re doing great Artoria… just keep at it, until we cum all over you, okay…?”

Artoria keeps jerking the two staff members off while her Master fucks her fatty tits. She stops suckling on one cock to either switch to the one in her other hand, or to speak.

“Please go ahead… go ahead and dirty me, Master.” Artoria moans out.

Master continues to furiously fuck Artoria’s chest, while Artoria continues to milk the two warm dicks in her hands, until eventually, inevitably, the wet sounds of precum splashing about sound out, from Artoria’s hands and from between her tits.

The three guys in the room pant louder and more rapidly, Master in particular holding on to Artoria’s shoulders for dear life and thrusting into her chest harder and harder.

“Haa… haa… A-Artoria…!”

In an instant, Master’s dick grows hotter from the core, welling up with pressure, before white goopy cum suddenly begins shooting out from Artoria’s cleavage. It leapes out of her bosom and splashes onto the top of her bouncing tits, before being followed by another spurt that nearly reaches her neck and chin.

Artoria grunts as she feels warm seed splashing against her chest, then notices that her palms are getting wetter, and that the dicks she was working on were getting hotter in her grasp. She grips the shafts tight and aims them appropriately. They cum immediately, and their semen shoots straight onto Artoria’s face. She cringes and instinctively closes her eyes as they splash onto her forehead and nose. She then aims them a bit lower and opens her mouth, her tongue lolling out as she catches more of their spurts, their warm cum collecting in the bottom of her mouth. Her tongue splashes about in the resulting pool, and she cringes slightly as she realizes that it tastes bitter.

By the time all three men had finished unloading their semen onto her, Artoria was looking messy, with multiple dollops of cum flowing down her cheeks and over her forehead, dripping from her nose and down from her lips and off of her chin. Her neck and chest were stained as well from Master titfucking her, and as he pulled out to reveal his wet, dripping penis, Artoria’s breasts jiggled again as they let it free, and yet more semen dripped from her underboob and onto her navel, ruining her leotard.

She raises her head up and swallows the cum in her mouth, sending it down her throat to and into her core, sending a warm sensation throughout her whole body, before exhaling and looking up at the three men she had just serviced.

“Whew, good stuff Artoria…” one staff member says.

“You look so dirty! It’s a good look on you!” the other chimes.

Her Master smiles as he cools down, though quickly looks eager to go again.

“Ready for another round, Artoria?” he asks.

Artoria wipes her face clean, as much as she can manage, to prepare for whatever was about to come next.

“Yes, Master. Whatever you desire…” she responds in a soft, breathy voice.

Her Master nods, then turns to the staff members. “Hey, hand me the camera, you guys can go at her next.”

“H-Huh?” Artoria stammers out in response.

The two staff members come closer to her, one licking his lips and the other rubbing his hands after passing Master the video camera.

“Hehe, thanks bro!”

“Don’t mind if we do…!”

One goes behind her and helps her unbutton her leotard, pulling her arms out of it. He then picks Artoria up off of the floor, helping her stand and sliding the undone leotard down her body and legs, before walking her over to the side of the room. He then puts a hand on her back and lightly pushes her down, bending her over.

“Hnn?” Artoria grunts as she is moved into position. She is now buck naked and notices, much to her shock, that she feels the man’s warm, wet and still erect dick resting in the crack of her ass, sandwiched between her bare buttcheeks.

“Damn, she looks good presenting her ass like this…” he mutters.

Indeed, from behind the man has a full view of Artoria’s ass, the warm, bouncy buns having a layer of shiny sweat on them from her seated position before, looking utterly enticing and begging to be clapped. He puts his hands on them, grips them tight and spreads them.

‘H-Hey… what are you looking at back there?” Artoria complains.

The staff member chuckles as he earns a look at Artoria’s anus, as well as her trembling pussy underneath, already slick with fluids. Now it was just a matter of choosing which one of her holes he wanted to fill up.

“Well, might as well go with… this one.”

With Artoria bent over still, he lines up his dick with her waiting pussy and suddenly jams it inside of her.

“Mmnnnn~?!” she yelps, eyes bugging out as she is penetrated for the first time.

With his penis firmly inside her, the staff member grasps both of Artoria’s arms by the wrists and pulls them back straight, achieving an optimal doggystyle position. He then proceeds to use the leverage her arms provide him to pull her body backward while he thrusts into her with his pelvis.

“Hrrnnn… aaaa~...”

Artoria moans as the thick, meaty cock stirs about her insides, its wet surface massaging the inside of her pussy and getting precum all over her walls. The base of his cock pushes into her labia, making it twitch and throb with each thrust, and his pelvis slamming into her makes her ass jiggle relentlessly. All the while Artoria finds herself unable to move much in response, being in such a compromised position: standing but bent over with her arms being yanked backward, it was like her entire body was being pulled into his dick.

“Unn! Nn! Aahh… th-this is… the best position you could think of…?”

The other staff member approaches her from the front with a smirk, watching her being ploughed and bouncing against his friend’s dick.

“I’d say it’s a pretty good one. But I know how to spice it up a bit. Watch.”

He steps forward until he’s right by Artoria’s face. She looks up at him, but then turns her gaze forward to see what he means: his stiff cock, pressing itself right up to her face.

He grips it by the base and begins jerking it, masturbating within an inch of Artoria’s nose. She can hear the faint wet sounds coming from it, promises of more penetration imminent, interspersed with the loud claps of her bouncing ass behind her.

“Y-You mean to…? Hnnn! Aaaann…! Haa, haa, haa…!”

Her question is interrupted by a particularly deep thrust from behind her, and her questioning facial expression quickly melts away into blushing ecstasy, with her eyes closed and her mouth agape and gasping for breath.

“I don’t think I got enough of your mouth just now, Artoria. It was good, but I really want to just hit the back of your throat. Is that cool with you?”

He puts a hand on her head while using his other to line his cock up with her mouth.

“W-Well, I- hwwwmm?!”

Artoria attempts to answer his question, but he pushes his hips forward and stuffs her mouth with cock before she can. Immediately, Artoria makes a muffled gasp, and then a gagging noise when he goes deep into her. Her lips are flattened onto his base, her cheeks puff up and hollow out rapidly as she tries to get used to the feeling of cock in her mouth, and his cockhead manages to dig into the back of her throat.

“Hwwnnn… gwrck…”

Artoria loudly gags, her cheeks puffing and her lips squirming as she tries to take a breath, which she finds difficult in her current situation. He gently gyrates his hips back and forth, his cockhead staying in the back of her throat and massaging it whilst plugging it repeatedly in a shallow fuck, forcing Artoria to let out even more gagging noises.

“Ghwck… gwck… ggghhhck…”

As he grips her head, he can’t help but ramble. “Ahh, Artoria, s-so… generous of you to offer up your mouth as a glory hole to a commoner like me. It feels too good… I can feel your cheeks moving and salivating endlessly against me… coating my dick in your spit, ahh… it’s so warm! And how your tongue is trapped under my cock, wriggling against it! But I don’t wanna just enjoy my stay in your throat for too long… I wanna enjoy your lewd little lips too!”

As he says this, he pulls his dick slightly outward, and Artoria watches in utter shock as her lips are pulled like taffy.

“Woah! Look how far they stretched! It’s like your lips are glued to my cock and they don’t wanna let go!”

Artoria glares up at him, but at the same time, she still knows that this is for Master’s pleasure. So she obediently sucks on the staff member’s cock in time with his thrusts, extending her lips as much as she can to cover as many inches of his dick as possible.

“Woo, yeah! Keep at it…! You’re… you’re pretty good at sucking cock, Artoria…!”

Artoria simply sputters in response, her muffled attempts to speak only managing to make her sound less and less dignified.

“Hwwwmmm… mmrwph… grck… mmmwwooo… mmwwwph… gwck… gck! Gck!”

Artoria, despite being a king and knight and taking such roles seriously, can’t help but let her thoughts wander to how turned on she’s getting.

(“It’s hard to believe that I would feel like this… just from being… filled up in both ends…!”)

Her Master, meanwhile, had placed the camera back on the stand and stationed himself behind it. While letting his friends have their turn, he dutifully made sure the video camera was capturing everything. He kept it on its stand for almost a good minute, checking the footage, and even while he stood back from the action to do this, his own erect dick was still plainly in view.

One couldn’t blame him, of course. It was a ridiculously lewd sight of an extremely beautiful woman being spit-roasted between two guys, and he was making sure the camera caught footage of every detail: Artoria’s compromised position, her luscious ass and thick thighs shaking from the force of the cock slamming into her, her massive breasts dangling from her chest like ripe fruit and swinging back and forth with her movements, the shiny layer of sweat that had formed on her skin throughout her body, and the slightly miffed but undeniably aroused expression on her face as she sucked dutifully on cock. The Master of Chaldea relished in every aspect of it, and briefly wondered what Artoria was talking about when she had previously claimed that other Servants would be more beautiful than her.

(“Other Servants would be more pleasing to the eye, you said? You shouldn’t sell yourself so short Artoria… you look wonderful right now…!”)

Eventually, he takes the video camera off of the stand while it is still recording, carrying it closer to film the action from various angles. He brings it closer to Artoria’s jiggling ass, capturing the dick entering her sweaty and trembling pussy. The staff member manning that end of her notices this, and gives the camera another treat by raising a hand to slap her ass.

With a smack, Artoria’s asscheeks jump and ripple, while she lets out a high-pitched yelp. Master shoots his friend an approving thumbs-up, then slowly carries the camera forward, panning around Artoria’s side and slightly above her to get good shots of her waist and back, of her body being rapidly pushed back and forth.

Reaching her front, he pans the camera down to film her breasts swinging from up-close. The soft mounds were, like the rest of her body, growing sweaty and were beginning to shine under the light of the break room as a result, as if coated in a layer of sensual oil. They bounced back and forth violently, the soft peaks looking like they were barely hanging on to Artoria’s chest, while her nipples were visibly red and puffy, growing erect from the amount of stimulation Artoria was receiving.

Master pans the camera up to her face, catching a close-up of her lips being stretched, and at her expression growing more embarrassed by the second.

“Smile for the camera, Artoria…!” Master whispered.

“Hwwwmmmgg…!” Artoria cried in response.

Taking the camera stand, Master put the camera down on it again, but at a different location: this time capturing Artoria from an angle in front of her and to her left. Now the two staff members were reaching their climax, and they could tell Artoria was too, so it was time to ramp up the pace, and they proceeded to fuck her even faster. Her ass began violently shaking like jello while the wet noises of it being clapped rang louder and faster. Her knees slowly began to buckle from the strain of being forced to stand up during all this, her thighs shaking and visibly exhausted, all the while still being forcefully jiggled in the same fashion as her ass. Her breasts swung at such speeds that they were becoming blurs in the camera footage, and even more sweat began to visibly cake Artoria’s entire body.

Artoria feels dread deep inside her, but also an unavoidable excitement, the conflicting feelings welling up an expectation in her mind.

(“Their dicks are getting warmer now… and they’re ploughing me even faster… any second now… they’re gonna…!”)

The two staff members can see Artoria’s eyes rolling into the back of her head, the blush on her face getting redder and hotter, and begin to escalate their dirty talk in response.

“Dude… I never thought we’d get to go balls-deep into Artoria like this… she’s always hiding that hot bod of her’s behind armor. And now I get to see it bouncing against my dick, it’s driving me up the wall…!”

“Bro, look at her big-ass milkers…! Nnn! I’ve never seen boobs that big bounce this fast before!”

“Nnnnn… get ready Artoria, we’re reaching our limit… your mouth and pussy are both too good… so we’re gonna nut inside ‘em, okay? And that camera’s gonna catch every second of us shooting your body full of semen like a royal cumsock…!”

“H-Hey… nnng… do your best to swallow, okay Artoria?”

With those final statements, the two staff members begin reaching top speed, almost squashing Artoria between their dicks and forcing her body to reach new jiggly heights as they try to coax their dicks into release.

Artoria’s mind very nearly blanks out from the strain.

(“Wait, hang on just a sec-!”)

Her one thought is interrupted by the feeling of warmth spreading from the cocks spearing her, which grows in intensity before they finally ejaculate.

The staff member behind her thrusts in as deep as he can manage before letting loose a rope of cum straight into her pussy. Her waist trembles as it takes on the full force of hot dick slamming against it and shooting even hotter seed up her insides, splashing against her cervix. And then it shoots another, and another, barraging her cervix, splashing and forming a pool inside her womb. Were she not a Servant, she could very well have been impregnated from the experience.

“HNNNNN… GWRKKK…”

The staff member in front pushes in one last time, aiming to fill her up completely before ejaculating inside her. Once again, Artoria has to swallow, but instead of the dollops of semen she had caught in her mouth before, hot cum was now being delivered straight down her throat, repeatedly and at a breakneck pace, causing her to gag loudly and messily.

“Phhhwk! Gwck! Gnnhk! Gwrck! Phhhwww…”

Artoria is mentally defeated by the whole experience, but by some miracle, doesn’t completely black out, nor does she cum herself, but she can feel that she came dangerously close to it.

With the deed done, the staff members pull out of her, her butt jiggling one last time and her lips releasing the cock inside it with a wet pop, and the man holding her arms gently lets her down, till she is lying on the floor with her abused breasts squashed against the floor, bare ass-end pointed skywards, semen flowing down it and onto her legs.

From this undignified position, she glances up at the two men who had just spit-roasted her, her eyes wet with a layer of tears.

“Haa… haa… haaa… th-that was… adequate…”

Her Master walks away from the camera, a hot and bothered look on his face that makes it seem like he needed release really bad, though that doesn’t stop him from bantering with his fellow men.

“Great job guys… but wow… she still didn’t cum from that…”

“Whew… that took a lot out of me… but I’d be willing to go for… haaa… one more…!” one staff member chimes in.

“Ooh, I’m beat… but I have an idea for what you two can do!” the other exclaims.

The three huddle together and whisper their plans to each other, while the camera films Artoria just lying on the floor, panting from exhaustion and arousal.

“Whatever you’re planning to do… please hurry with it. I-I… I still need to cum. Please…”

With their impromptu roundtable discussion finished, Master steps closer to Artoria and begins to slowly help her up.

Artoria did all this for him, he thought, but she still hasn’t managed to cum. Everyone involved here today had to be satisfied before it was over, and Artoria was the only one who still wasn’t.

“C’mon Artoria, we’ll help you with that…”

As she sighs and tries to collect herself, Artoria realizes that her Master is scooping his hands under her thighs from in front of her. Another staff member, the one who had proclaimed that he could go for one more, helps out from behind Artoria, taking her by the thighs as well. Together, the two lift her up, carrying her between them.

Master wraps his elbows around Artoria’s knees and lets her whole body lean against him. Artoria’s sweaty breasts were now pressed into his chest, with her hot breath billowing onto his neck. She notices this new position, and pants into her Master’s ear.

“Master… do it…” she exclaims in a breathy voice.

“Yeah… it’s your turn to cum Artoria!” Master proclaims.

With her legs bent around his arms and lifted upward, her throbbing pussy was entirely exposed to him, and he lines his dick up with it easily even while managing to lift her. With an eager force, he brings Artoria down onto his crotch, his penis penetrating her pussy suddenly.

“Nnnngh! Hnnnhh… haaa… ye-… yes…!” Artoria nearly shrieks, but then she slowly eases into moaning exclamations of approval as her Master’s penis was finally inside her proper.

Artoria raises her arms to hold onto her Master, hugging his shoulders. With that added leverage, Artoria pushes herself up briefly, then begins bouncing herself up and down onto his dick. Master assists her in this, bouncing her up and down in time with her movements.

Artoria coos and moans and sighs into her Master’s ear, while Master does his best to bring her down on his dick again and again, working together with her to achieve an intimate carry-fuck.

“Haa… your dick is so warm… Master. Gooo… as fast as you want…!” Artoria whispers, since her mouth is free for once.

Seeing Artoria readily engage in dirty talk puts a smile on Master’s face. “Y-Yeah… I’m… going as fast as I can…!” he exclaims as he drops Artoria onto his dick over and over again.

Artoria closes her eyes and indulges in the feeling of being carried down into Master’s penis, the hot shaft standing straight like a tower and stuffing her pussy full, rubbing her insides, growing wetter and wetter. Still leaning into Master with her arms around him, her large breasts were pressed onto his chest, allowing him to feel their supple skin, slick with sweat, bouncing and jiggling against his pectoral muscles.

From behind Artoria, the staff member helps out by gripping his hand around Artoria’s ankles, providing additional support. Down below, however, his dick was erect and ready to go.

“Now to fill up the hole I didn’t use before… excuse me, Artoria…”

Artoria can only let out an absent-minded “Huh?” before the staff member lines up his dick with her ass, and then together with Master’s help, brings her down onto it.

“Hnnnng?!”

Artoria’s pussy and mouth had been used so far, but her anus remained untouched till now. Now she was being carried between the grips of two men, and bounced onto their two penises for a rough double penetration, one going up her vagina and the other up her asshole.

“Uunnn~! Aaah…!” Artoria moans out in an increasingly high-pitched tone as she slowly grasps her situation, before melting into the pleasure of it.

Neither men speak much more as they simply focus on bouncing Artoria up and down in their combined grasp, while all Artoria has to do is enjoy herself. The two dicks filling her up send her into ecstasy, her face having lost all of her previous serious air and turning completely red as she smiled giddily.

“Hwwweeh… hnn! Nnn! Nn! Mmm… haaa…!”

Her labia jiggles repeatedly as it is lovingly penetrated by her Master’s cock. Her anus is stretched wide by the second cock behind her and twitches and throbs as it is penetrated. Her asscheeks bounce again, still stinging red from what they had endured before, yet remaining loose and jiggly in spite of it all, showing no tension in them whatsoever.

The sweat on her back flows freely and drenches the skin of the staff member behind her, while the sweat on her bouncing, heaving breasts similarly drenches Master’s chest. All three of them, focused entirely on this sexual act, now writhe against each other like animals in heat.

The third man in the room, unoccupied, goes to the camera to make sure it's filming, and capturing everything.

The two dicks now fucking her begin making wet noises. Artoria’s little woman-cave was finally beginning to moisten after all the stimulation she was receiving, and she made it known in her high-pitched voice.

“Hhhnnn! Hnn… y-you men have used me so much… already! I-I’m so close… please…! Make me c-... ooohhh!”

Hearing her in such a state, Master loses himself, bouncing Artoria down even faster.

“A-Artoria… hope you don’t mind if I go faster…! I just… I’m about to… cum too!”

Artoria’s whole body is repeatedly dropped down onto his dick at blurring speeds, and with the staff member behind her trying his best to follow suit, the claps of her ass grow louder as well. Artoria nearly loses her balance with how fast she’s being fucked, and her pants and moans grow shriller, with a staccato pace, while her face twisted itself in pleasure and ecstasy.

“F-Fuck! Not so fast! I-I’m gonna…!” the staff member struggling to keep up with the Master of Chaldea urges, but soon surrenders to the insane speed as, against all odds, he feels his dick already about to drop another payload.

“Y-Yeah…. Yeah…! I’m about to-!” the Master exclaims.

Both men ejaculate at roughly the same time, shooting semen straight up and into Artoria. She grits her teeth and shuts her eyes as she takes the full brunt of multiple ropes of cum being ejected into her. Her beloved Master’s cum finally finds its home in her pussy, shooting so forcefully that it fills up her womb in no time at all, and slowly overflows and leaks out of her labia, dripping onto the floor.

The staff member from behind her shoots his own ropes of cum straight up her ass, sending a shiver up her spine. With semen staining her where it wasn’t meant to stain, some inherent guilt starts grasping Artoria’s mind. Being carry-fucked by two guys, receiving anal sex, and the final straw: the knowledge that she was being filmed all the while. The guilt of surrendering to such lewd actions overwhelmed Artoria’s mind. It turned her on so hard that she was finally ready.

She feels her insides grow even more moist, the splashing noises now too loud to ignore, ringing in the heads of everyone in the break room. Artoria herself feels that welling pressure inside her, and the extreme desire to release.

“I-I’m gonna… I’m… I’m cum-! Cumming…!”

Now satisfied, Artoria lets loose a soft, muffled shriek into her Master’s neck as she finally releases. Fluids flow out of her like a river, and with her pussy still plugged by Master’s dick, it squirts out and splashes onto Master’s crotch and thighs. Artoria leans her head back as her pussy leaks, squirting out again and all over her Master.

“Nnnnhh-!”

Her pussy sputters, releasing so much girlcum that it flows like a river down Master’s legs. And then, eventually, it slows down. Her pussy spits out its last few loads, all smaller and more gentle than the previous ones, and her moans grow softer and gentler.

“Nnnhhaa… haaa… haaaa…”

All three of them let out a sharp exhale of breath, once they finally realize that it’s over. The last ropes of cum had filled up Artoria, and the last few loads of her own fluid had poured out to mix with the men’s semen on the floor.

The two men slowly kneeled down, gently lowering Artoria back onto the floor, seating her down in between them. And like that they remained, just leaned against each other and catching their breath, drenched in their own sweat and each other’s, not even caring that they were sitting in pools of their various fluids.

Artoria, in particular, looked like a mess, with her eyes pointed sky-high and looking glazed over, like she had taken mental damage. Her legs splayed out wide on the floor, her pussy visible and still throbbing with a particularly large pool of fluids beneath it, her breasts finally at rest and with red patches on them from how hard they had been pressed against Master’s chest.

After catching a few more moments of this after-sex trance, the staff member at the camera pressed the stop button, cutting the footage there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the positions in this piece was inspired by a piece of art by Dabloons, which you can check out here: https://twitter.com/Dabloons_/status/1344910371006476288?s=20
> 
> It's a great piece and he's a great artist! Hope you enjoy!


	3. The Aftermath

“C-Cut… shit that was good, you guys…” the staff member at the camera mutters tiredly. Even though he didn’t participate in that last bit, he had busied himself with masturbating off camera to the sight of it, and had managed all too easily to coax out another ejaculation. Now he was exhausted as well.

From between the other staff member and her Master, Artoria took her time to recover, eventually catching her breath and looking between her multiple lovers.

“Haaa… Master… your friends… their… stamina is rather impressive.” she says.

The staff member behind her audibly groans in response.

“Us? Impressive? Shit Artoria… you… damn near drained the life out of us…! We only managed to keep going cuz… your acting turned us on so bad…”

Artoria giggles as if such a sentiment is a joking one, though that prompts her Master to speak.

“No seriously Artoria… your acting was really good… ever thought of working with Shakespeare?”

This time, Artoria simply smiles through her tired breaths.

“Performing in theater? That does not sound like an ideal I would pursue. But doing it once may be fun. Especially if you would enjoy it, Master.”

Master blushes, looking away like a shy schoolboy, as if he didn’t just give Artoria the fuck of a lifetime.

“I-I… kinda would enjoy that, yeah.”

\----

With their clothes back on, Artoria escorts her Master out of the Break Room, after having thanked the two staff members for their time.

“Now we simply have to wait for the end result. I must admit, those two were exhausted by the end, but they still seemed rather excited to get to work on the film.” Artoria surmised.

“Haha… yeah. Honestly, I would too…” Master chuckled.

Now that things were going back to normal and her Valentine’s Day present was secured, Artoria had returned herself to her usual stoic self, but as she looked to the Master she so dearly loved, the young man she had sworn to protect, she couldn’t help but feel the need to show some more emotion.

She hugged her Master’s arm to her, and smiled while he gasped and stammered in response.

“A-Artoria?”

“Nothing Master. I am simply enjoying your company.”

She had to admit, filming that foursome was rather fun, and ‘fun’ was something the King usually had no time for. She truly was grateful to have been summoned to Chaldea by this Master, a Master she could trust and love in equal measure, enough to participate in things like this with them.

“...”

“Artoria, hey…”

“Yes, Master?”

“You wanna do it again? Once we reach my bedroom?”

“Oh my, you still haven’t had enough?”

“Well I was thinking, y’know, we all came so many times but you only did once, so I thought I should try to… y’know…”

“Hehe… stop being so nervous about it, Master. I’d be delighted just to spend more time with you.”

“Really? Ha… great. That’s great!”

“And yet, I’d also like to see if I can coax one more out of you as well.”

“Eh?”


End file.
